It's Over
by hermioneraven
Summary: Amy Rose wakes up one day feeling different. Little does she know just how different she is. She ditches the red dress...but is she going to ditch her love for Sonic,too?
1. Chapter 1

Amy sat up and yawned. She had had a nice peaceful sleep, but something seemed...wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on it.Brushing the thought aside, Amy got out of bed and went to her closet. She opened it up and started to get her red dress,but suddenly she didnt want to wear it anymore. It seemed like a childish thing to wear so she grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops with black lining and then headed downstairs for breakfast. Ever since Tails had designed a type of boarding house you could call it,where all of Amy's friends and herself were currently living in, life had been interesting. It was fun to live with all of her friends. She walked downstairs and found Cream,Tails,Knuckles, and Rouge sitting on the Living Rooms' couch watching T.V.

" Hey Guys." Amy said as she walked past.

" Hey Amy- woah." Rouge said.

" Amy...you look...different." Tails commented.

" What? Does it look bad?" Amy questioned, looking down at herself.

" No Amy! Not at all. It's pretty." Cream ammended.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese said in approvel.

" But why'd ya do it?" Knuckles asked.

Amy shrugged, " It just seemed like it was time for a change."

Amy walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal then walked back into the living room and sat on the couch with her friends. Just then Sonic walked down the stairs.

" Hey." He said.

" Hey Sonic." , everyone muttered, caught up in the television program.

Sonic eyes swept the room and landed and Amy, but she didn't notice because she was staring at the T.V. This was strange, because usually Amy would have ran up and hugged Sonic to death. Sonic slowly started walking towards the kitchen again. Amy's friends noticed the change too.

" Uhh, Amy, are you feeling okay?" Rouge asked.

Amy didn't answer.

" Amy? Amy!" Rouge exclaimed.

" Wha- huh?" Amy said, startled.

" Are you feeling okay?" Tails said slowly.

" Yeah, why?"

" Well...because..." Cream started but then stopped.

" Because you didn't jump up and attack Sonic like you do every morning." Knuckles said, deadpanned.

Amy shrugged," I dunno. Maybe Im over him."

Amy gasped while her friends gawked at her.

" Did I just say that?" Amy exclaimed.

Her friends nodded. Amy hopped up and started pacing.

" Why would I be over him?," Amy mumbled to herself," He didn't do anything did her?"

" Maybe that's why.", Rouge told the still pacing Amy," Maybe it's because he hasn't done anything."

Sonic walked into the room right then and saw Amy pacing. He stopped at the doorway and took in the scene. Amy was pacing around the living room and all of their friends were staring at her like something amazing had just happened.

" Umm, Guys? What I miss?"

" Amy just said something...strange." Knuckles told him.

"No!", Amy stopped pacing and looked from Knuckles to Sonic and back again," Don't tell him what I said!"

" Why?" Knuckles asked.

" Because maybe she's not ready to tell anyone. Maybe she's not sure if it's true yet, ya big Knucklehead." Rouge said.

" Uhh, guys?" Sonic said.

" Well, how was I sopposed to know that, Batty? Im not a girl, you know!" Knuckles said to Rouge.

" Well, you could have fooled me!" Rouge exclaimed

" Guys!" Sonic tried again.

" What!" they both shouted at him.

" Get to the point!"

Amy groaned, " Im going for a walk."

Amy grabbed her purse and walked out the door leaving everyone staring at the closed front door.

" Okay, whats up with her? New clothes, new attitude, new...everything!" Sonic exclaimed

" She thought it was time for a change." Tails muttered.

" A big change!" Knuckles said.

" Waddya mean?" Sonic asked.

Everyone looked at Rouge to make sure they wouldn't get in trouble for telling him. She sighed,

" Sonic," she said, " Amy thinks she's...over you."

Sonic's eyes got very wide, but he covered it up quickly. He walked over to the closest chair and sat down.

" She's...over me? Woah. When did this happen? I haven't done anything mean to her lately, have I? I mean I haven't even yelled at her when she decides to attack me!"

" Yeah and why is that Sonic?" Tails asked with a smirk on his face.

" I just decided to be nice. I don't exactly like seeing any of my friends mad or upset at me, you know."

" Well, whatever, I mean it's not like it's a bad thing that she doesn't like you anymore,right?" Knuckles asked, trying to trick Sonic into saying something.

" No, I guess not...I mean...No." ,Sonic decided,halfheartedly," I'm,uhh, I'm gonna go for a walk."

And with that he was gone.

Right when Sonic left Shadow walked down the stairs to see everyone sitting on the couch looking either confused or surprised.

" What I miss?"

Everyone slowly looked over at him and then burst into laughter.

" Why didn't it work?!" Dr. Ivo Robotic A.K.A Eggman exclaimed, slamming his fist down on his desk.

Bocoe cowered behind Decoe while Bokkun hid behind Bocoe.

" I don't know Docter." Decoe said, upset he had no one to hide behind.

" The formula was sopposed to turn her agaisn't him, but it doesn't look like it did anything!" yelled an angry Dr. Eggman.

" Maybe the girl really did love him Docter, so it only made her like him as a friend instead of hate him." Bokkun suggested in a squeaky voice.

" But how is that possible," Eggman asked, leaning back into his chair," How could she have really loved him? I thought she was just another star-struck girl...hmmmm..."

The robots straightned up to their normal height now that the Docter seemed calmer.

" Maybe you should just inject her one more time, Docter." Decoe suggested.

" Hmm, could idea, Bocoe. Go and fetch her," He said pointing at the two bigger robots," I have no time to wait till tonight. That would throw off the entire scheldule."

" Yes, Docter." Decoe and Bocoe said and then left the lab in order to fetch the girl.

Amy sat on a bench in the park with her knees up to her chest and her head on her knees. She was very confused at this point in time. Yesterday she had been in love with Sonic and convinced that she always would be, so what changed?

" What's wrong with me?" she asked the sky.

She crossed her legs into a lotus position and leaned her head back looking at all the clouds. Suddenly she felt dizzy and she clutched her head. A scene began to play out in her head.

_A dark figure loomed over her. She tried to call for help but someone, the figure she guessed,had tied a cloth of some sort around her mouth. She tried to move but she was tied down. There was no one to help her, she slowly realized._

The dizziness left with the memory, or was it even a memory? Amy looked through her head, but she couldn't remember a time where anything like that had happened. Sure she had been captured several times, but never like that. It scared and confused her all at the same time.Then she heard a noise. Someone or something had just moved in the bush to her right.

I love reveiws!

hermioneraven


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Okay so this chapter may be a little dull, but It'll pick back up soon.**

Sonic was walking down the street. Now to a random passerby this may not seem such a strange act, but to anyone that knew the blue hedgehog well they would know that something was wrong. Sonic The Hedgehog never, ever walked down the street! He was the fastest hedgehog alive! Running was the only thing he knew! But right now running was the farthest thing from the young hedgehogs mind. He was thinking about his previous encounter with Amy. She had just been so different! No one changed like that overnight. He was sure of it! So what was going on. Sonic suddenly realized where his legs had been unconciously taking him to the park. That was Amy's favorite place to think things over. Sonic frown got deeper. Why did her care? He should be happy the annoying little starstruck hedgehog was over him! There would be no more hugs! No more declarations of her love for him! His life will be so much easier now. So why isn't he happy?

He scanned the park and saw Amy sitting on a bench, but something seemed wrong, out of place. She was staring up at the sky and shaking. It didn't look naturally. Then it stopped and Amy's head snapped up. She looked confused. This whole ordeal was really confusing Sonic, but then he saw something. The bush to Amy's right had moved. Something was about to happen and he had a strange feeling it wasn't going to be good.

" Amy! Look to your right!" he yelled.

Amy looked over at him trying to figure out what he was talking about, but then Bocoe chose that moment to jump out of the tree. He was holding a net and look to trying to catch Amy. Before Sonic could do anything( yeah, it was that fast) Amy whipped out her piko-piko hammer and swung it down on Bocoe's head. Something then moved to the left of Amy and Sonic took off running. He ran to the bush and snatched up a very harrased looking Decoe.

" Okay, Okay! I give! Put me down, Put me down!" the robot begged.

Sonic threw him over into the bush that a dazzed Bocoe was laying in. Sonic chuckled, he be out of it too if Amy had hit him with that thing.

" What do you want with Amy." he demanded.

" Now that, my blue fellow, I cannot say. But look Bokkun has a present for you!" Bocoe said and with that the two robots took off running. Sonic was going to follow them but a small robot then appeared in front of him.

" Hey Sonic, Hey Amy!" Bokkun said.

" Oh, what do you want?" Amy groaned walking over to Sonic and the little robot.

" Man, can't a guy just drop by and visit every once in a while?" he whined.

" Yeah, but when you come, usually it means something explods." Amy replied with a smirk. Wait, Smirk?! Author does a doubletake. Amy doesn't smirk! Now you know somethings wrong! Man-isn't this just whacked out?

" Wahhh! You hurt my feelings! Now Im gonna give you 's message." And with that out a small television. Just the sight of it made Sonic and Amy sweatdrop.

The screen flickered to life and Eggman appeared on the screen.

" Greetings, Sonic! I see you have foiled my little attack. No matter, my plan is already underway, Sonic The Hedgehog .and you can't do anything to stop me! By the way you have 3 seconds before this explods."

Then the screen went blank and Bokkun shout a quick, " Good-Bye!" and flew away.

" Crap!" Sonic yelled. He grabbed Amy bridal style and ran far away to the edge of the park away from the imploding television. Sonic sighed with releif. He managed to be fast enough. He put Amy down and gave her a thumbs up.

" Good Job, Ames! That wass some good hammer work."

" Thanks, I've been working on it.I think Im gonna go home now. It's time for lunch." Amy said, awkardly staring at the ground.

" Cool, I'll walk with you." Sonic replied not sensing the fact she was uncomfortable.

Sonic started walking, but Amy just stood there. Her eyes were wide and she looked confused. When Sonic noticed Amy hadn't been been walking her stopped and turned around. At the look Amy was giving him, he could only think of one thing to say, "What?"

" Well, it's just that...well...your gonna walk? With me? To the house? Walk?"

" Uhh, yeah..." Sonic said slowly.

"Oh okay whatever.." she said and then started walking forward. The two walk in silencefor a little while before Amy said,

" So..umm...I gonna guess that they guys told you about this morning."

Sonic looked over at her to see her staring straight ahead.

" Yeah," he replied," They did."

Amy sighed," I bet your happy. I mean no more annoyances, huh? Im glad I could make your life easier."

Sonic continued to look at her and he saw she didn't look very glad. Sonic thought a moment before he decided to tell her the truth. No one was around so he wouldn't get any strange looks, so what the heck? Let's give it a try, he thought. Sonic stopped which made Amy stop and look over at him questionably.

"Actually, Amy", Sonic started, " Im kinda worried about you. You've changed alot just since yesterday and I don't think that's normal. And then I just saw you in the park and you looked like you were having a seizure! What's up, Ames?"

Amy stared at the ground," I don't know." she whispered.

" What?" Sonic asked.

" I don't know, okay!," Amy yelled. She looked up at Sonic, her eyes brimming with unshed tears," I really don't know! I don't want to stop liking you, but I don't anymore and it scares me! And I'm having these...these flashbacks of things that I don't even remember happening! I know it's not normal and I know something must be wrong with me, but I can't figure out what!"

Amy started to run towards the house and Sonic just stood there partially shocked. What was he sopposed to do? Go after her? But she didn't like him anymore so that would probally make things worse. Sonic decided to go get Cream and ask her to go talk to Amy. Sonic ran to the house and entered just soon enough to her a door slam upstairs. He ran to the living room and found Tails,Rouge, and Knuckles glaring at him.

" What?" he asked

" Sonic, what did you do to Amy? She just ran in crying!" Rouge yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who said I did anything?",Sonic said indignatly," Amy's just really confused right now and I was going to get Cream so she could help her. So if you'll be so kind enough me where I could find her I'll be on my way!"

They all just stared at him for a moment before Rouge muttered a faint," Sorry."

Sonic swore he heard sarcasticness in her voice, but let it drop.

" So do you know where Cream is?" He asked.

" Kitchen, I think." Tails said.

" Thanks."

Sonic ran off to the kitchen and the three friends just sat there on the couch staring at each other.

"Weird." Knuckles finally said.

( back with Sonic )

Sonic ran into the kitchen to find Cream and Cheese staring at the oven.

" Hey Cream what's up?" he said.

Cream jumped and turned around quickly.

" Oh , it's you! You gave us quite a scare!" The little rabbit said talking abouting herself and the now slightly shaken Chao.

" Sorry Cream,Sorry Cheese. I was just wondering if you could go talk to Amy. She's a little upset."

" Sure, ! But...can you watch our cake, Mr. Sonic? The timer should go off soon." Cream said looking up at Sonic.

" Sure thing."

" Thanks, Mr. Sonic!" And with that Cream runs of to Amy's room.

Sonic hoists himself up so he can sit on the counter and stare at he oven.

" I don't know why she calls me Mr..." Sonic mumbles to himself.

- - - - -SonAmy- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -SonAmy - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - SonAmy- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -SonAmy

" What do you mean you didn't get her?!" Dr. Eggman yelled at his robots. They were pathitic, he thought, they couldn't even capture Amy Rose," Never mind we'll just proceed with the plan as according to scheldule and then we'll go back and inject her again later."

Dr. Eggman started to smile manaically as his robots cowered hoping not to have to endure his wrath again. Eggman laughed menacingly," Yes, tonight we'll strike victim number two.

- - - - SonAmy- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -SonAmy- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - SonAmy- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -SonAmy

Cream and Cheese ran up the stairs and stopped in front of Amy's room. They could hear crying coming from behind the door and it worried them both. Cream knocked on the door.

" Amy?" Cream said," Can we come in?"

For a moment there was no sound, but then Amy spoke.

" Is it just you and Cheese?"

"Yes Amy." the little girl replied.

Amy could be heard sniffing," Okay, then."

The small rabbit smiled as she pushed open the door and walked into the room. It was almost all pink and pictures of their friends surronded the room. Cream and Cheese went over to the bed that lied in the center of the room and sat on the edge. Amy was laying in the middle of the pink, fluffy bed staring at the ceiling. It was apparent she had been crying since her eyes were rimmed with red and she was still sniffling.

" Amy, what's wrong?"

The pink hedgehog slowly looked from the ceiling to the her best friend and her chao friend.

" Im not really sure what's wrong Cream," She sighed," The thing of it is is that I want to love Sonic. Really I do! But as much as I try, I just can't anymore! Have you ever heard of that kind of thing happening?"

Cream shook her head. It was true, she had never ever come across something like that. If you wanted to love someone shouldn't you be able to?

" And," Amy continued, clearly freaking out," what's even freakier is that at the park I remembered something. Well, I don't know if you could call it that, but I saw a memory of some sort. But the thing of it is is that I can't remember it happening! So what was it? Was it just a random nightmare I had that I suddenly recalled or what? I just don't know what's wrong with me Cream!"

This was difficult for the little girl. Cream wasn't sure what to tell her best friend. What would one tell another when they wanted to love one the litterally could not? And to add to the pressure they were having strange visions of things they don't remember happening! Cream felt very sorry for her friend. Amy was clearly stressed out, almost to the point of breaking. Cream had to say something to help, she just had too!

" I think it's going to be okay Amy." Cream said, carefully picking out the correct words," And I think that because I know you'll figure it out. You've never given up before espeically when something was threatening Mr Sonic and right now something it. Or at least it's threatening your relationship with him. And I know, from experiance, that you'll do everything you can untill things are set right again."

Amy sat there for a moment mulling over the things that had just left Cream's mouth. Then she jumped out of bed with a smile on her face," Your right Cream! Nothings gonna stop me from setting this straight!"

Cream smiled as well," And I'll be there with you to help!"

**Sorry, I'm stopping here. I know I haven't updated in a while and I really sorry!!! I just haven't really had time. I promise to post the next chapter very soon. I would keep going but-yaaaawn- Im to tired. haha. Sorry! The next chapter's going to be very interesting! Who's Egghead going after next? And what will it do to them since they only like Sonic as a friend? Hmmmm, makes you think huh? haha. Review please!**

**hermioneraven**


End file.
